X-Static Process
by coldwomenwarmhearts
Summary: Piper really should be more careful when dialing numbers. Alex/Piper. Eventual M-rated stuff. Completely AU.
1. Midnight Caller

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Zelch. Zero. Nada. I just took some creative liberties. Characters belong to OITNB writer(s)/creator, etcetera.

**A/N:** Hey y'all. First fanfic so tread gently. Will be multi-chap if people wanna see more of this, so please review and leave your thoughts.  
Since this story takes place in an AU, Alex never got caught for her drug smuggling and never brought Piper down with her. They have never even met before. Alex's mother is still alive. Other characters from the show will eventually appear. No Piper/Larry (at least _for now) _because let's be honest, he watched Mad Men without her and is a major douchebag.  
P.S. Please don't call the number I used… I kind of just typed in random numbers so I really hope it's not someone's actual phone number, LOL.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Piper managed to unlock the door to her apartment after fumbling with the keys for nearly 5 minutes. She was exhausted and the fact that she had to still get some food in her stomach and catch some sleep before waking up at 5:30am and doing it all over again really fucked with her head. She really needed to catch a break but she knew that her company needed right now.

At 28, Piper Chapman was one of the most promising web developers out there. Unfortunately, her teammates were sometimes dumbasses and as the saying goes: if you want a job done right, do it yourself. Not that Piper really minded, she loved her job and loved the recognition that she was starting to finally get for her hard work.

Opening a fridge and seeing a box of pizza in there, Piper picked up a piece and smelled it before sticking it in her mouth, seeing as she found no strange smells coming from the pizza that had probably been there for quite a few days already. She pressed play on her answering machine and unceremoniously flopped onto the couch. As usual, most of the messages were from her mother reminding her to call once in a while. Piper groaned. Not that she hated her mother, but the woman just had a tendency to get a bit overwhelming.

After performing some really unladylike stretches and maneuvers on the couch to get her phone, Piper tiredly dialed her mother's number. She figured that her mother wouldn't answer at such a late hour, and really, she preferred it that way. She'd just have to send an email tomorrow saying that she called but unfortunately nobody picked up the phone.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Piper was almost doing a mental happy dance and hanging up the phone before a sleepy "hello?" sounded through the receiver. Piper quietly sighed.

"Hey, mom... Listen I know I haven't called in a while but work's been really hectic and my team is mostly compromised of a bunch of losers who wear their asses as hats so I'm just picking up their slack and-"

"Who the hell is this?" The voice cut her off. Piper raised an eyebrow and pulled her phone away from her ear. Shit, she punched in the wrong number and woke up this random stranger.

"Uh, it's Piper?"

"Well Piper, do I sound like your fucking mother? Do I have an overtly motherly tone?" The other woman quipped back, clearly displeases to be woken up by a random stranger.

"No! No I'm sorry it was an accident and I seriously didn't mean to wake you up. God, I'm so sorry-"

"Hey lady, chill the fuck out, 'Kay? Stop talking to me; I don't give half a shit for your explanation, I just wanna go back to sleep. So thanks for the call, I really needed that. Have a great life."

Piper pulled the phone back again and stared at it wide eyed. Was this woman seriously giving her so much shit for calling her up by mistake?

Before Piper could stop herself, she typed out a text message to the mysterious stranger, simply saying: "You're a huge bitch and you should probably seek help for that massive rod shoved up your ass. Seriously."

Piper took one last look at her phone, and seeming satisfied with how well she told the other woman off, she switched it off and headed to her bedroom.

When Alex woke up the next morning, she grabbed her phone to check the time. 9:34am and 3 new messages. She unlocked her phone and looked at her texts - two were from Joe, a guy from work, and one was from a number she didn't recognize.

**From: UNKNOWN  
You're a huge bitch and you should probably seek help for that massive rod shoved up your ass. Seriously.**

Alex squinted at her phone, trying to piece together who would send her such an odd message before it hit her. And just like that, Alex Vause erupted into full-blown laughter that easily filled her whole apartment.

When her laughter reduced to small chuckles, she added the number under the name "Piper".

-

Piper was halfway through lunch when she received a text message from a familiar looking phone number. She wanted to face-palm herself at how childish she had been to the woman, simply insulting her like that. She was the one who called her in the middle of the night, after all.

**From: 831-492-2052**  
**You sure you didn't mean to send that to your mother too?**

Piper stared at the message and started to type out a reply, but before she could her best friend Polly came back from the washroom.

"You wouldn't believe the line in there, Pipes! Does every woman in New York come to pee here at this time? I practically had to wrestle some lady who wanted to cut line."

Piper laughed at Polly and pushed forward the salad that she had gotten her friend when she was absent. Polly thanked her and they started eating, both enjoying the comfortable silence between them as the restaurant buzzed with conversation around them.

Piper, however, had something on her mind. Or rather someone. And the more she thought about the pissed off tone of the other woman, the faster she wanted to reply to that text message.

As soon as she resumed typing, Polly called her out, "You're smiling at your phone. It's creeping me out, Pipes."

"Just texting someone. They said something funny," she said before she continues on typing out the message. She looked up at Polly to see her giving her a weird look.

**To: 831-492-2052  
Positive. All for you. Hope you take my advice seriously.**

Sent. Piper had to admit it; she was looking forward to a reply. And she got it - minutes later.

**From: 831-492-2052  
I actually got the rod removed from my ass today. You were right, it was huge. Maybe catch you later, some of us have work to do ;)**

Another smile spread across Piper's face and secretly she hoped she got another opportunity to talk to the woman.

-

It was a Saturday and Piper was home, sprawled out on the couch with a tub of cookie dough ice cream and binge watching The Real Housewives of Orange County. She didn't even care that her brain cells were dying with each passing episode because dammit if she was getting off the couch and actually doing something productive today.

Her phone vibrated on the floor next to her and when she picked it up and when saw it was a message from the still nameless woman, she smiled. They have been texting back and forth the past few days and Piper realized she kinda liked her. She was smart, well read, and had a phenomenal sense of humor, which never failed to make Piper laugh.

**From: Midnight Call-ee** (yes, Piper thought she was very clever for coming up with that)  
**Call me.**

Piper's stomach dropped. They haven't talked since that night she called her by accident and Piper was really nervous about the prospect of talking to her again. She didn't even know the woman's name, for God's sake!

**To: Midnight Call-ee  
I will if you tell me your name.**

**From: Midnight Call-ee  
Call. Me.**

She stared at the phone for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and pressing the call button.

The call was immediately picked up. Before Piper could get a word out, the woman cut her off again. Piper mentally scoffed at how it seemed to be a pattern with them.

"Alex. My name is Alex."


	2. Hung Up

**AN:** Wow. Thank you guys _so_ much for all your reviews, faves and follows. I was blown away by the response! Hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations. Leave your thoughts in a review, or if you have any questions you can PM me. All mistakes are mine (and there are probably a few because it's rather late). As usual, I don't own anything, yadda yadda yadda. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Alex. My name is Alex."

Piper was speechless for a while, which apparently alarmed Alex.

"Piper? Did you die on me?"

Piper swore she never heard her name pronounced more sensually in her life.

"Uh yes, hi," the blonde replied awkwardly.

A husky chuckle was heard over the line followed by, "Wow. You're kinda a shitty conversationalist, you know? I think I preferred you over text."

Piper could tell she was kidding but couldn't help the slight blush that spread over her cheeks anyway.

"Sorry I was just... Distracted."

"Right," Alex began, "I wanted to apologize for the first phone call. I kinda work a lot and when I'm sleeping people know to just leave me the fuck alone. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

Piper smiled despite herself, "You're right. You shouldn't have. But I'm a nice blonde lady with a big heart, so apology accepted."

"Why thank you then, nice blonde lady with a big heart," Alex snickered back.

"Don't mention it. So uh, what do you do, Alex? Except get angry at people who call you in the middle of the night."

"Only because you thought I was your mother and I didn't think I'd ever have my voice mistaken for one either. Makes me feel old."

"Oh! No, that's not at all what I meant, you don't sound motherly at all! Not that you sound mean - well you did during our first phone call - you have a very nice voice but yeah it's definitely not motherly and-"

"Piper! Calm down, don't have an aneurysm on me, okay? I was just messing with you, kid," Alex explained, trying to calm down the rambling, flustered Piper who already figured she made a huge ass out of herself in less than two minutes into the conversation.

Piper abruptly stopped and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous. Habit, I guess. But you do have a nice voice. I like it."

Piper meant that. The other woman's voice was very sultry, low, and sexy, pronouncing words perfectly from what Piper imagined to be full, red lips. She licked her own suddenly dry lips.

Alex's amused chuckle sounded again.

"Thank you. Do I make you nervous, Piper?"

Piper gulped. Fuck yeah, she made her nervous.

"A little. It's not every day I talk to random strangers on the phone, y'know?"

"Really? I figured it was a regular occurrence in your household," Alex said, joking.

"Oh please woman, will you let it go? It was only once! And I was really tired from work, it was a crazy day."

"Mhm," Alex replied. "Well Piper, I gotta run. Work and shit. Take care, ok? I'll give you a call back soon."

Piper didn't even have time to bid goodbye before the line went dead. She couldn't help but feel as if this was the start of something beautiful.

It was only later when Piper was lying in bed thinking about Alex, did she realize that the other woman totally deflected her question about what she does for an occupation. Piper didn't think much of it.

* * *

Alex was sitting in a small, kind of seedy pub waiting for a client to show up for a meeting and she had a few moments to spare. She was casually sitting in one of the booths, tapping her foot to the beat of the old 80's song that filled the pub. As usual, she had her phone in hand. It wasn't a surprising sight these days – between calls from her _business partners_ and texting Piper, Alex was glued to her phone.

Her friend Nicky called her out on it the day before, saying that she was smiling at her phone and that she was scared Hell was going to break loose.

"_Tough as shit Alex Vause smilin' at her fuckin' phone screen, eh, would you look at that! Don't go all soft on me, Vause. I was just starting to like you." _

Alex had obviously scoffed at Nicky and told her to fuck off, but she couldn't stop herself from looking forward to texting Piper daily. She was already more addictive than heroin, and Alex was definitely not complaining.

They had been texting for a week now, and today Piper has decided to attempt and guess what Alex looked like. Alex refused to exchange pictures yet but had agreed to give her some clues on her appearance.

**From: Piper  
****Blonde or brunette?**

**To: Piper  
That's not a 'yes' or 'no' question. Next. **

**From: Piper  
****Gahhh. Dark hair?**

**To: Piper  
****Yes.**

**From: Piper  
Black? **

**To: Piper  
Maybe ;)**

**From: Piper  
That's a yes. Are you tall? **

**To: Piper  
Yes. **

**From: Piper  
****Do you wear leather a lot?**

**To: Piper  
****Kinky… But yes.**

**From: Piper  
****I've decided. You're motorcycle chick with long, black hair and aviator sunglasses pushed on top of your head, dressed in leather from head to toe. You also have awesome biker boots. You probably wear band t-shirts and skinny jeans too and you were probably one shit of a rebellious teenager.**

Alex looked down at her phone, completely amused at the almost accurate description Piper gave of her. Granted, she did give her a lot of clues, but she still thought it was rather impressive. The girl was good.

**To: Piper  
****Almost right. I wasn't rebellious. My mom's my best friend so I behaved.  
****You do know that you sound ridiculously shallow, right? What does it matter what I look like?**

**From: Piper  
****No! I didn't mean to! I just wanna know who I am talking to. Don't you?**

Alex supposed she understood where Piper was coming from, but she was so used to scoping out people to use as drug mules that she really wasn't interested in seeing if this girl fit the criteria (which, if Alex was being honest with herself, she probably did). But Alex was never put off by looks; she had long ago learned that people especially must not be judged by their exterior. If the interior is rotten, then the shiny exterior will eventually give out too.

**To: Piper  
I like the element of surprise when it comes to these things. **

**From: Piper  
****Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know.****  
**

Before Alex could reply, she felt a tap on her shoulder and then looked up to see her client sliding into the seat across from her. She smiled at him politely, "Just a second, please."

**To: Piper  
Don't get your panties in a knot, I really am just poking fun at you. Listen, I gotta jet, but I'll call you later, yeah? Have a good day, kid. **

Not waiting for a reply, Alex turned off her phone and stuffed it the breast pocket of her leather jacket before getting back to the man in front of her.

* * *

It was about 11pm when Alex bid her work "buddies" goodnight and called it a day. Arriving at her amazing New York flat (hey, the drug industry provided very solid income when you were on the supplying side), she turned on her TV to some irrelevant channel and dropped down onto the couch. She groaned as her muscles relaxed into the cushions and mentally thanked herself for investing in one hell of a good couch.

She thought about her previous phone conversation with Piper briefly. She felt bad that she brushed off Piper's question about her job before, but she planned on telling her soon. She just preferred real life interaction - you can never be too careful about what you say on the phone when you're part of what she does.

Plus, she couldn't imagine bringing it up over the phone. _"Hey Piper, yeah, listen. I hope you don't mind, but I'm kinda working for an international drug cartel. Wanna fuck now?"_

Yeah, no. Piper seemed like a nice enough woman to not want to be involved with someone like Alex. This was obviously starting to be problematic, seeing as Alex couldn't help that her brain kept on screaming at her about the prospect of a romantic relationship with the other woman. She responded to her flirting over text, but what if she thought it was just friendly, fun flirting with no further undertone? She didn't even know if the woman was gay. Piper didn't even know _she_ was gay, for Christ's sake.

Alex debated whether or not she should call Piper at this point, but seeing as she'd already promised the woman that she'd call, she decided to give it a go.

"Is it my turn to yell at you now?" Piper's groggy voice asked, obviously having been roused from sleep.

"Ha ha ha. Shit, Pipes. I'm sorry. Thought you night owl would still be up but I can see you called it in early so I'll leave you be. Night!" Alex was about to pull her phone from her ear when she heard the other woman protest.

"Nooooooo Alex, come back!" Piper's childish, whiny tone and drawn out words were adorable.

"What's up, kid?"

Piper grumbled something into what Alex assumed was her pillow. She chuckled. Damn, this woman will definitely be the end of her.

"Now in English, please?"

"Missedchu," Piper sleepily repeated.

Alex's left eyebrow shot up. Had she heard her right? Alex figured she was too tired to realize what she was saying at this point, but her stomach twisted in a knot anyway. She wasn't usually the sappy romantic, but she couldn't help what tumbled out of her mouth.

"Missed you too, kid. Go back to sleep and call me back whenever, 'kay?"

Alex got back a sleepy mumble in response.

"Sweet dreams," she said into her cellphone before ending the phone call.

Choosing to forego food, Alex washed down in the bathroom and then made her way to bed. Before she fell asleep, she could only think about how she hoped that Piper had actually meant what she said, because Alex had definitely missed hearing her voice too.


	3. Bad Attraction

**A/N:** Anything particular you'd like to see happen? Let me know via PM or in a comment and I'll see what I can do. I know in the general direction I wanna take this story, but am willing to incorporate other ideas. :)  
Any mistakes are mine.  
Without any further ado, here is chapter 3.

* * *

Piper sat across from Polly in their favorite little café, gingerly sipping on her café au lait as she tried to warm up. It was starting to get cold and Piper felt a shudder creep up her spine at the impending snowfalls that New York had in store for them this year.

"So, what is this emergency meeting for?" Polly quipped from across the small table, her chin perched on her hand, arm supported by her elbow on the table.

Piper smiled, nervously playing with her fingers before grabbing her phone and sliding it across the table to Polly. Her friend leaned over the phone to get a better look at what Piper was showing her and she saw a picture of a raven-haired woman with porcelain skin.

Polly looked back up at Piper and asked, "Is this-"

"Alex," Piper confirmed.

"Well, shit."

"I can't tell if that's a good _shit_ or a bad one, Pol."

"She's uh, she's a little… Alternative?" Polly said as she looked at the picture of Alex again. She had black glasses with a thick frame, and Polly could make out at least two tattoos on the woman's right arm; a tribal-ish looking one, and one that she couldn't really make out as the sleeve of the t-shirt the other woman was wearing covered it.

"She's fucking beautiful," Piper exclaimed as she grabbed back for her phone and looked down at the picture again. She wasn't even surprised that the woman looked so good, she kind of guessed solely based on her voice.

When Piper had gotten the picture in the morning, she literally gaped at it with an open mouth for a solid five minutes. She didn't know where to look. Her hair was perfectly straight and her blue-green eyes shone as she smiled widely. Her hands were gripping the railing behind her as she half leaned against it. She was wearing black jeans (that Piper was willing to bet hugged her ass perfectly) and a simple white v-neck which generously showed off her cleavage. She was tall and hot and had a good taste in shoes (Piper _loved_ her boots). She was like nobody Piper had ever even associated with and the thrill of something new excited her.

"I mean, yeah, I can see what you might find in her… But Piper, you don't really know anything about her, and you've been talking to her for how long now, a month? Where is she even from? What does she do?"

"She lives here! Well, lower Manhattan. SoHo, I think she said."

Polly quirked an eyebrow.

"No, it's not like that Pol, I swear. I didn't even know, she just told me like, last week! She does international business for some huge company her friend owns, so she works a lot. I _do_ know her. I know she likes to listen to The Smiths in her car and that she drinks her coffee black. Her best friend is her mom and she loves horror movies even though they scare the shit out of her. Her favorite color is red and she only ever gets the banana loaf bread from Starbucks. When she is really _really_ tired, she slurs her words together and goes on little tangents of who pissed her off at work that day. She also has 3 fake plants at home, all of which she named, and she –"

"Is she gay? Single?"

Piper grew quiet. She never actually bothered asking her either, and now she realized she may have gotten a little ahead of herself. Alex flirted with her a lot but she wasn't sure if the other woman was just trying to get a rise out of her or whether she was actually serious.

"I… Dunno."

"Gimme your phone," Polly reached out her hand, palm facing up to receive the phone, which Piper handed to her curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Asking," came the simply reply.

Piper's eyes widened, "No! She'll think I am desperate and that I don't get any!"

"Then she'd be right. Now shut up and let me work my magic."

"She's not gonna answer right now, she's at work and she doesn't look at her phone when she's working."

"Guess we'll have to wait until she does answer, then," Polly said as she typed out a message to Alex on Piper's phone.

**To: Alex  
Are u gay?**

"Please don't tell me you used the letter 'u' instead of 'you'. You know I hate that."

Polly looked up at her friend sheepishly.

"Oops."

"Ugh, Pol. She's going to think I am a freak. And an idiot. And she's never going to talk to me again."

"That might not be a bad thing. Do you remember that she was the biggest bitch ever to you during your original conversation?"

"Yeah, but that was because I woke her up so it was kind of justified."

Before Polly could respond, Piper's iPhone started vibrating on the table. Both women looked at each other before grabbing for the phone, but Polly was quicker and snatched it away to read the message.

**From: Alex  
****I thought I was being pretty obvious with my flirting…  
****Are you?**

"Holy shit."

"What?" Piper anxiously wanted to know what Alex had responded with.

"Holy. Shit."

"POLLY!"

"She's flirting with you. She's _been_ flirting with you. She's so gay, P! She's asking if you are gay, too. What do I say? '_I dunno, Al. I kinda like the occasional dick sometimes'_? Because that's accurate."

"Tell her I like both. Do you think she's interested?"

"She just told you she's interested! She'd be crazy not to be!"

**To: Alex  
Just wanted to make sure. I like… Both.  
****Are you single?**

"No 'u' this time," Polly clarified as Piper stared intensely at her typing.

**From: Alex  
Yes.**

"Your girl's really dry."

"She's not my girl…"

"Yet."

"Stop commenting and just tell me what she said, Polly."

"She's single. But she's not going to be when I'm done with this text conversation!"

"Please don't use one of your corny pick up lines."

**To: Alex  
****Want to not be? ;)**

"You totally used one of them, didn't you," Piper asked as she observed the satisfied smirk on the shorter brunette's face.

"I sure fucking did."

**From: Alex  
****Meet me. Meet me and go out with me.**

Polly squealed in excitement when she read the message, and Piper jumped a little at the unexpected sound.

"What the hell did she say? Tell me, tell me!"

"Shut up, I am working my magic!"

**To: Alex  
****Pick me up? Friday night?**

"Polly, please. Tell me what she's saying."

"She's saying that she hates your guts and that she's blocking your number and getting a restraining order."

**From: Alex  
****7:00pm. Dress nice.  
****Ha. Pretty sure you'd look beautiful wearing a garbage bag anyway.**

"Wait, she knows what you look like?"

Piper nodded, "Yeah. I sent her a picture a few days ago but she refused to send me one back. Said she'd do it when the time was right."

"What did she say about your picture?"

Piper blushed. "Uh… She told me I am beautiful."

Well, Alex had actually said, '_Well aren't you the sexiest little thing? Mmm the things I'd do to you. Beautiful.' _But Polly didn't need to know that.

"Girl sure knows how to butter you up," Polly chuckled.

"Thanks for the surge of confidence."

"Please. I'm willing to bet $100 that your date will end with you moaning her name."

Piper opened her mouth to protest, but Polly's attention was directed back at Piper's iPhone as she typed again.

**To: Alex  
****See you then! Xoxo**

When Polly was done typing the message, she slid the phone back to Piper, who eagerly read the text conversation that transpired between her best friend and her possible love interest.

"_Xoxo_? Really?! She must think I'm 12 years old with the way you type!"

"Oh shut your trap, I got you a date with the hot, mysterious girl of your dreams," Polly replied with a wink.

Piper looked up at her, eyes suddenly wide. "I have a date with a hot, mysterious girl who is super quirky and intelligent and always knows when to say the right things."

"Yeah, you do. Better not fuck it up, Pipes."

Piper gave her a look. "Wow, thanks Pol. You're so supportive today."

"Don't mention it. I better be the maid of honor at your wedding."

Scoffing, Piper turned to put her phone in her bag. However, she couldn't hide the smile that managed to creep onto her face. She had a date with Alex.


	4. Sooner or Later

**A/N:** Once again, thank you for the overwhelming response! All of your reviews encourage me to continue writing and I am overjoyed that you guys seem to like this fanfic.  
Also, I am leaving for Europe in a couple of days for 2 weeks. I'll try to get something out during those two weeks for you guys, but I make no promises. Instead I just wrote an extra long chapter in case I don't get anything out for you :)  
All mistakes are mine, I own nothing, yadda yadda yadda.

Now, onto chapter 4:

* * *

Alex was sitting in a rowdy Italian restaurant, her pasta already cold on the table as she typed away at her phone. Her conversations with Piper were going extremely well and honestly, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. Alex had found herself interested in getting to know the woman even before she had sent her a picture of herself. After the picture, well… Let's just say Alex was definitely in it to win it.

She had a massive thing for hot blondes and Piper fit every criterion she could possibly have. She was a little shorter than her, which Alex liked, had beautiful eyes and an award-winning smile. Seriously, Alex was totally taken aback and if she was honest, she couldn't wait to get her hands and lips on the blonde bombshell.

**To: Piper  
****I think we're ready for the next step in this relationship ;)**

**From: Piper  
****I am not quite sure I understand what you mean…**

**To: Piper  
****Think harder.**

**From: Piper  
****You don't mean…**

**To: Piper  
****I do.**

**From: Piper  
****Alex! I am not going to sext with you!**

Alex snorted and chuckled to herself. Of course Piper would jump to conclusions off the bat. That wasn't what she meant at all, but she couldn't help but want to get a rise out of the other woman.

**To: Piper  
****Don't you wanna hear all the things I'd do to you? I promise you'd enjoy it.**

**From: Piper  
****Alex…**

**To: Piper  
****No, no. It's gonna be "ALEX!" when I'm done with you ;)**

Failing to get a reply from Piper after she saw that her message was read, Alex was about to set her phone down before it rang. Ray Orbison's chorus of _Pretty Woman_ played loudly and Alex smiled down at the called ID that popped up on her screen.

"How can I be of service to you?"

"Alex," Piper yelled in a whisper over the other line, "What are you doing?! You can't send me stuff like that!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, oh! It's provocative and I'm at work and it's inappropriate!"

"You didn't have to reply, Pipes, I was just messin' around." Alex was worried she crossed a line.

"I didn't wanna leave you hanging," came a softer reply.

Alex tried. She really did. But it came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Didn't wanna leave me high and dry? Aw, you're adorable."

Piper let out a groan and Alex laughed into the phone, knowing that Piper never actually got tired of her sometimes-perverted comments and endless banter.

Alex continued, "Anyway, you got me wrong. I was thinking we should Skype, or FaceTime, or whatever the fuck you want. I want to see you."

"You are seeing me, Alex. Friday night."

Alex pulled away her phone and looked at her screen before placing the phone back at her ear.

"It's Wednesday. Too far."

"I thought you wanted it to be a surprise?"

"Fuck no. I hate surprises. Unless I am the one surprising others."

Piper sighed. "Okay. We can FaceTime tonight. But only once before our date, because I never know what to say to people over video cam."

"I have plenty of ideas, but most don't involve a lot of talking," Alex grinned into the phone. "I can play some music in the background and you can strip for me, or I can arrange for a pole to be installed in your apartment and you-"

"ALEX!" Came the hushed whisper-yell again.

Alex chuckled into the phone, bemused.

"Alright kid, FaceTime me at around 9. I gotta go eat lunch. Have a good rest of your day."

The dark haired woman waited for the dial tone that indicated Piper's hanging up before she hung up her own cell phone. Tonight was sure going to be eventful.

* * *

Piper somehow managed to get off work at 6 that day, and she immediately made her way over to Polly's house to inform her best friend of the latest gossip between her and her mysterious to-be lover. She knocked at the door frantically, almost falling face-first into Polly's apartment when the shorter brunette opened the door with an annoyed expression.

"_What_ is so important that you felt the need to break down my door, Pipes?" Polly asked with her hand on her hip.

Piper flopped down onto the couch, throwing her head back onto the cushions and staring up at the ceiling. "I am seeing her tonight."

Polly made her way to the sofa and sat near Piper. "Who, Alex?"

"No, my mother. Of course Alex! We're FaceTiming."

Polly quirked an eyebrow, a clear indication that she has no clue what that meant.

"It's like Skype. We're going to video chat."

"She suggested that? Yeah, the _xoxo_ was appropriate after all. That's such a 12 year old thing to do!"

Piper scoffed, "Yeah, only she definitely does not want to do things that 12 year olds do."

Polly's jaw dropped, "She did _not_!"

"She sure did," Piper nodded in confirmation. "But she was kidding. Mostly. Or partly."

"Well then… When is your little video chat date?"

"At 9."

"Then what the fuck are you doing here, Piper? Did you clean your apartment? You look like hell so you need to take a shower and maybe put on some makeup so you don't look like a hag with those _suitcases_ under your eyes. Come on, you gotta impress her over here! I didn't work so hard on asking her out for you for you to blow it over a video chat," Polly rambled as she pulled Piper up from the couch by her hand and walked her over to the door.

"You call me as soon as you're done, okay? I want to hear all the details. No, scratch that. I _need_ to hear all the details!"

"Yes, captain," Piper drawled. Polly could really get crazy sometimes, but that's why she loved her best friend.

"Now move that glorious behind of yours and don't forget to shake it for the camera, literally," Polly laughed as she ushered Piper out and closed the door.

Pushing the 'down' button and waiting for the elevator, Piper felt major butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

* * *

It was 8:58, and Piper didn't want to seem too eager to call Alex, so she decided to wait until at least 9 on the dot. She was sitting on her bed, cross-legged on top of her covers. She had taken a shower and dried her hair, making sure it didn't stick out randomly. Her make up was light and clean, but the slight eyeliner and mascara definitely made her look good. She was wearing a simple white tank and sweatpants because really, Alex shouldn't expect her to dress up for this. Actually, Piper was sure Alex didn't actually expect anything, but she felt as if she needed to impress the other woman for sure.

8:59. Piper's phone was in her hand, and she was staring at Alex's contact name. She had a picture of the woman – that one of her against the railing – and she could hear her sultry voice in her ear. Damn, Piper had a big ass girl crush on this woman, and now she had to try her darnest not to be really awkward on video with her. She could already tell it was going to be a challenge.

9:00. "Holy. Shit." Piper whispered to herself. "Here goes nothing. And everything. Ah, fuck it," she closed her eyes as she pressed the FaceTime button on Alex's contact screen.

The line rang 5 times before it was picked up and Piper heard shuffling. Chickening out in the last second, she dropped her phone face-up on her mattress so that Alex could only see her ceiling.

"Hello?" Came the muffled voice of one Alex Vause.

"H-hey," was Piper's unsure reply.

"Nice ceiling."

"Thanks," Piper quietly said as she tried to creep closer to the screen of her phone, strategically moving her face so that she could get a better look at Alex but Alex wouldn't be able to see her.

"I think this is cheating," said the raven-haired woman as she saw a peak of blonde hair that was Piper's head trying to maneuver away from the screen.

"I just – um, I'm…" Piper couldn't find words to describe her current state or feelings, and she took a second to think about it but got distracted by the most beautiful woman she's ever laid her eyes on.

Finally finding a solid position to creep on Alex without the other woman's knowledge, Piper was staring at porcelain skin, lips accented with a beautiful red, and black hair in a pin-up style that many women wish they could pull off. Her black hipster glasses were perched on her perfect nose and she wore dark black eyeliner. She was in some posh-looking office, so Piper guessed she was still at work, but frowned when she saw no professional outfit. Instead, Alex was wearing what Piper assumed was a low cut dress, as the camera angle didn't allow her to see more.

Piper hadn't realized that with her gawking, she subconsciously moved herself up so that she was directly in front of the camera.

"Holy shit. You're real."

"Sorry?" Alex quirked an eyebrow.

"No, no. It's a good thing. Trust me."

"Already do, kid. Nice to see that you're done hiding now. I gotta admit, pictures don't do you justice."

"Sorry about that. And thank you, Alex. You're very..." Piper trailed off.

The blonde was busy raking her eyes over the other woman's features and tilted her head to the side in confusion when she saw a smirk cross red lips.

"... Pretty," she lamely finished.

"Whoa there, Pipes. Are you hungry?"

Piper blinked, a little thrown off (and turned on) by hearing her nickname fall from Alex's perfect lips. "Uh… No. Why?"

Alex's lips stretched into a wolfish grin. "Because you're looking at me like I'm a piece of meat that you're about to devour."

"I'm just appreciating, pictures don't do you justice either," Piper said, not letting the blush on her cheeks get the best of her.

"Mmm, and you will be appreciating a _lot_ of things come Friday."

Piper coughed and looked away. "So, why are you still at work?"

"Changing topics, I see. Okay. I'm not."

"So where are you?"

"At home."

"You live _there_?!"

"What is this, a fuckin' criminal interrogation? Yes, this is my home office."

Piper was honestly shocked. The place was huge and bookshelves lined up the walls behind where Alex was sitting. Coupled with what looked to be very expensive paintings on the walls and at least 3 visible computers on her desk, Piper could only imagine what the rest of the place looked like.

"Holy fuck, Alex. That's beautiful. What's the business you're working for again? I forgot."

"An international drug cartel."

Piper gave her a look, and the other woman simply started laughing. Judging by the woman's response, it seemed she didn't give Piper a straight answer this time either, so Piper chose to laugh with her. She got it though, some people weren't comfortable talking about their job, especially if they're relatively young and get a lot of money. She didn't want Alex to think she was in it because she lived in what looked like a penthouse.

"Wow, you really are a catch then!"

"You have no idea, kid."

And Piper really didn't.

* * *

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," Piper chanted to herself as she speed-dialed her best friend. So much to tell, so little time.

It was around 11 when Alex and Piper finally decided to end their video call. Alex had been charming and funny the entire time and Piper was beyond enamored at this point. Waiting until Friday was going to be a huge drag.

"Details. Now."

"Oh thank god, you took so long to answer!"

"Yeah well I was shitting, sue me."

"Adorable, Pol. Anyway, onto Alex. She is… God. She's funny and charming and she listened to me bitch about my mom for almost half an hour."

"Wow. Nerves of steel in that one. Did you find out how old she is at least?"

"Yeah she's like 33, which is insane because her house is _gigantic_! She has like a penthouse suite and a huge office that's filled to the brim with books – you know how much I love books – and her bedroom has a four poster bed-"

"Which you're going to be in," Polly cackled on the line.

"_Which I am going to be in_," Piper confirmed.

"So what the hell does she do?"

"I still don't really know. I think she does some major PR or something along those lines. She doesn't seem like a lawyer or CEO chick, so I don't really know."

"Huh. Interesting."

"But Jesus, Polly. When she says my name I think I die a little inside. She is so beautiful. I've never seen someone look at me the way she does. She always knows what to say and her laugh is like hot honey."

"Listen to yourself, P. You're gonna make me hurl with all your lovey-dovey talk."

"This is _so serious_, Pol. I hid out of the camera view at first and she barely even made fun of me for being so weird. And she listened to me rant about my mom for half an hour!"

"I know, you already said that."

"You can barely take five minutes!"

"Give her 20 years with you and she'll be the same way."

"Love you too."

"Always, you stupid lesbian. Is she excited for your date? Are _you_ excited for your date?"

"Ha ha ha. Uh, well I am pretty sure she is looking forward to seeing me. I can't read her very well, she seems kind of guarded. And are you shitting me? Of course I am excited."

"Just remember, Pipes. It's the first date. Don't get ahead of yourself."

Piper sighed. "I know, I know. She just has this energy about her… I can't wait to see where it goes."

"My fingers are crossed for you. God knows you need to get laid anyway, I'm pretty sure your vagina has become a bat cave by now."

Piper looked down at her crotch. "No bats flying out, so that's good at least."

"Seriously though. I'm happy for you. I hope it works out. And if it doesn't I'll go over to her penthouse, beat her up, and probably steal some shit since she's loaded."

"Permission granted. Steal me something nice too."

"Don't leave me with all the dirty work! Anyway, I gotta go, Pipes. Remember Larry, Pete's friend?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Pete was Polly's boyfriend and Larry was one of his close buddies so Piper had occasionally crossed paths with him. He was a nice enough guy but honestly, Piper found him kind of boring.

"Well, he's coming over tomorrow for dinner. So not only am I working 9 to 5, I also gotta make a whole meal after and you _know_ how much Pete eats, ugh."

"Ew, yeah… You really gotta tell him to cut that out, it can't be healthy," Piper cringed, remembering the time Pete literally ate around 8 McDonald's burgers. Talk about a heart attack.

"I'm trying, you know he never listens. So yeah, time for bed. Love you Pipes, give me a call on Friday before your date or uh, whenever after… If you catch my drift."

Piper snorted, "I got it, Pol. Goodnight. Love you too."

"Love you. Sweet dreams about your girlfriend," Polly replied before she hung up.

Piper put her phone on her nightstand and lied back down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. A warm, cozy feeling settled in her stomach and she curled into a ball, smiling lazily. She was going to make sure Alex thought about her every second of her day after their date. She was kind of hoping Alex already was thinking of her, because she was certainly thinking of Alex.


	5. Nobody's Perfect

**A/N:** I seriously cannot thank you enough for the continued support even throughout my absence. I've been awake for over 24 hours now but could not go to sleep before I put something out for you guys. Thanks for the wait, and I promise I have a lot more coming your way! As usual, any mistakes are mine, I own nothing, etc, etc. Enjoy and expect a quick update.

* * *

"Yo, Vause," sounded Nicky's voice through Alex's apartment. When she got no reply, she just shrugged and approached the couch, carelessly dropping onto the cushions over the back of it only to land on a hard lump.

"What the fuck," Alex grumbled, rudely awakened from yet another dreamless sleep.

"It's fuckin' 3 in the afternoon, Vause, get up! You have your date night tonight and god knows you need the next 4 hours to get ready," Nicky said as she leaned over to stare at Alex's face. She reached out and poked the dark bags under Alex's eyes. "Holy shit, you look like hell," she exclaimed as she kept on poking around Alex's eyes.

"Fuck, Nichols. Get the fuck off of me!" Alex pushed her friend's hands away from her face and then pushed the redhead completely off of her, causing her to land on the floor.

"I'm suing," Nicky said as she got up and rubbed at her now sore ass.

"Yeah well fuck you. You deserved it."

Alex threw the covers off of herself and got up from the couch. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed, looking at Nicky.

"I need to impress her."

Nicky laughed, "I know. That's why I'm here. To help you make and impression and shit."

"No, I mean a good impression. I don't want to look like I just came from the halfway house," Alex snickered.

Nicky looked down at her clothes. "Hey, are you making fun of what I'm wearing? At least I fucking exercise."

"You still look like a lump of lard," Alex said before breaking out into laughter. "Okay, cut the shit out. If you're here to help me go pick something out of the closet for me and I'm gonna shower."

Nicky saluted her, "Yes Sir!"

* * *

"I'm not wearing that," said Alex as she looked at the clothes laid out on her bed. It was a flowery summer dress that Alex had never worn because it was, well... Flowery.

"Why? I thought you could hit two birds with one stone - provide her with food AND entertainment."

Alex quirked an eyebrow.

"You know, 'cause you'll look like a fucking clown in this!" Nicky said with a laugh.

Alex sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Save it for later. Did you find something I can actually wear?"

Nicky grinned and turned around to grab something. When she turned back, Alex immediately recognized the dress. She was considering wearing it tonight anyway. It was black and tight and it made her boobs look fabulous. Definitely a winner.

"I'd compliment you on the choice, but I bought it, so..." She commented as she reached for the dress.

"Shut up and put the damn thing on so I can try and help you not look like a troll," Nicky replied as she sat down on the bed, leaning against the ridiculous amount of pillows Alex insisted that she needed to have.

By the time Alex was fully ready, it was half past five. She opted for her hair to be in the pin-up style that she liked and her makeup was light, but noticeable. Black eyeliner and soft eyeshadow masterfully highlighted her eyes, and her lips a blood red. Along with her black dress and her modest heels, Alex looked "hot as fuck," as per Nicky's words.

"So how does a blonde middle class lady end up dating big, bad, drug-dealer Alex?" Nicky asked her as they sat down to watch some television before Alex had to leave. Upon hearing the question, Alex turned to look at Nicky.

"Oh, fuck. Tell me she knows, Vause," Nicky said upon seeing a rare emotion quickly flick across Alex's eyes.

"She didn't believe me."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I work for an international drug cartel."

"What did she say?" Nicky further inquired.

Alex averted her gaze, opting to fix her glasses (a nervous habit), and stare at her hands. "Nothing. I laughed, then she laughed. Never brought it up again."

"She didn't ask any questions?" Nicky had known Alex for over a decade and she's never seen her best friend shy away from telling, if not boasting, to girls that she's working for an international drug cartel.

The brunette gave her a pointed look, "Sure as hell a lot less questions than you. Are we having a fucking criminal investigation here? I told her, she didn't believe me, that's it. I'll tell her again." With that, Alex got up from the couch and made her way to her kitchen, opening her fridge to sip from a cold water bottle.

"Fuckin' bipolar," Nicky mumbled under her breath before she threw an arm over the back of the couch and turned her body to face Alex's back which was turned to her. "You like her, I get it. But don't forget what you do. If she ain't cool with it, then fuck," Nickly laughed, "Sucks for her, because you're a great fuck. You'll find another pussy to plunder, I'll be your wingwoman!"

Alex turned around to look at her, shoulders a little slumped. "It's not about that anymore."

Nicky gaped at her, "Are you fucking serious?"

Alex nodded before averting her gaze again and clearing her throat. "Anyway, I thought I should buy her flowers or something, y'know?"

"Calm the fuck down Vause, you don't wanna scare her. You want that sentimental shit? Get her one flower, max."

The redhead watched Alex make her way around the apartment, grabbing a few things, as well as her car keys, and shoving them into a purse before she motioned with her head towards the door. Grinning, Nicky got off the couch and gangster-walked towards Alex, who had already opened the door and was watching her with an amused expression.

"Trust me, I'm one romantic ass bitch," Nicky said as Alex stepped in next to her in the elevator.

* * *

"Red or blue?" Piper asked into the phone pressed between her head and her shoulder as she stared into her closet. .

"Definitely red," replied Polly on the other line. "Make sure you wear those black strappy heels, they're super sexy."

It was 6:50pm and Alex was due to pick Piper up shortly. Needless to say, Piper was freaking out a bit. She had tried on 5 different dresses and had redone her makeup 3 times to make sure that she looked as good as possible. Her hair was pin straight and fell slightly over her shoulders. The red dress that Polly had advised her to wear covered her left shoulder but left the right one bare. It reached mid thigh and was tight in all the right places.

"I look hot," she said into her phone.

Polly laughed, "I hope Alex thinks so too! Remember, I want all the deets ASAP!"

"Yes, yes. I know. Thanks for your help Pol, I'm gonna go now and hope I don't faint before she arrives. Love you!"

Just as she was slipping into her heels, her phone alerted her with a new message. Before she could reach for her phone, her doorbell rang. Wiping her damp palms on her dress, Piper grabbed her phone and made her way to the door.

As she was walking towards the door, she looked down at her phone screen to see a message from Alex.

**From: Alex  
Open Sesame.**

And there she was. In a fitted black dress that crossed deliciously over her breasts and pushed them up generously, giving Piper an enticing view. Her hair was done in pin up style again and Piper's jaw dropped when the woman leaned in and a sensual "hello, beautiful," was whispered in her ear and followed by a quick, light kiss on the corner of her mouth.

When Alex pulled back, Piper was instantly annoyed by the smirk on her face. Fortunately, her annoyance quickly turned into an expression of adorance when Alex presented her with a rose from behind her back.

"I was gonna get you a whole bouquet but my friend Nicky told me it'd scare you off," she offered in explanation.

Piper reached for the rose, her hand encasing Alex's on the stem as she looked at her intensely.

"It's perfect," _you're perfect, _she wanted to add, but withheld.

Alex grinned at her and offered her her arm, outstretched.

"Après vous, mademoiselle," she said in an over exaggerated French accent that made Piper giggle as she wound her arm around the offered pale one.

* * *

Alex drove Piper in her extremely fancy and expensive Bentley to an equally extremely fancy and expensive restaurant that Piper could tell needed strings to be pulled in order to get a reservation in. She had treated her like a billion dollars – opening doors of both buildings and the car, offering her hand to take, and what made Piper swoon most, Alex had held her hand over the gearshift box in her car and made little soothing circles on Piper's hand with her thumb. Piper found it all to be completely unreal and utterly enthralling.

Upon their arrival at the restaurant, Alex had quietly exchanged a few words with the maître d' and they were promptly seated in a secluded booth in a rather extravagant room adorned with a beautiful chandelier and even centerpieces on the tables.

Alex sat across from Piper and just stared at her – whether she was nervous or just simply quiet, Piper couldn't figure out. Suddenly, Alex snapped out of it and lowered her gaze a bit.

"I already pre-ordered everything for us, I hope that's okay," she timidly said. Piper just nodded, as she really did not know what to expect.

As they waited for their food to arrive, Piper decided to try and get to know the woman a little better.

"So, tell me about yourself… Seems like I don't really know anything."

Alex looked at her quizzically. "What do you want to know?"

"Where did you grow up?"

Alex scrunched her nose. "Brooklyn. The shitty side of it. My mom worked 4 jobs and my dad's a deadbeat guitarist who's also a drug addict. I met him once and it sucked."

"Do you still talk to your mom?"

Alex nodded, "She's the most important person in my life. She's my best friend."

Piper smiled at that. It was nice to hear that Alex had a good relationship with her mom, even if Piper herself tried to avoid her own mother like the plague. She was nosy and too pretentious for Piper at times, and her careless remarks about either Piper's waning reproductive system or even her clothing choices made Piper grit her teeth in annoyance sometimes.

"That's great, Alex. My mother can be a little too much sometimes but of course I still love her. I grew up in New England, was there for most of my life… Went to Smith College. What about you?"

The raven-haired woman chuckled. "WASP," she offered, drawing out the S into a hiss, and popping the P, accompanying the motion of her red lips with a quick wink and a smirk.

Piper snorted, "Yeah, yeah. And please, where did you study, oh great mastermind and business expert?"

"No moolah, no schoola."

Piper looked at her incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me?" Alex was literally one of the smartest people Piper had ever come across. She was well read and came off as an extremely educated person. The fact that she didn't go to school was nothing short of shocking.

Alex put her hands up in defense, "I kinda lived on campus for the parties and went to large film classes for the free movies occasionally if that helps."

"I'm impressed, Ms. Vause… And what is it that you do again?" Piper inquired.

"I already told you."

"You told me that you work for an international drug cartel, Alex. That's hardly believable."

Alex was about to answer, but their waiter had come to pour them each a glass of what Piper could guess was extremely expensive wine. Alex looked at her above the rim of her class as she brought her own glass closer to her lips. When Piper was in the midst of taking a sip from what surely was the best wine she'd ever tasted, Alex said, "Well then, you better believe it."

The blonde sputtered on her drink, "Excuse me?"

"I'm an importer… For an international drug cartel."

"You're a fucking _drug dealer_, Alex?" Piper asked with a raised voice, putting down the glass and looking ready to stand up. Of course Alex just had to be involved with one of the most illegal things on Earth. Just her crappy, shitty fucking luck.

Alex reached across the table and grasped her hand, encouraging her to sit down and at least listen to her explanation.

"Yell it out louder, why don't you? And not technically… There are others who do that. I just arrange to have to brought it in and oversee it."

Piper literally felt like she was in a dream-turned-nightmare. The ridiculously hot, intelligent and quirky woman in front of her was a drug dealer and Piper was actually considering overlooking that fact because damn, Alex was nothing if not fine, both looks and personality.

She looked at the table and saw Alex's hand encasing her own, once again drawing comforting circles on her palm as Alex remained quiet. Piper took a couple of deep breaths and looked across at Alex, who sat with perfect posture and a stoic expression.

Their waiter interrupted the staring competition the two had going on, and Piper's stomach immediately flipped as the dish was revealed to be her favorite – a simple spaghetti bolognese that smelled absolutely amazing. When they had first started talking, Alex had asked her what her favorite dish was. She never expected her to remember and the fact that she did made Piper decide that she was at least going to get through this one date. She looked back at Alex and saw the other woman staring at her with a somewhat worried expression, obviously trying to figure out whether Piper actually liked the food and whether or not she was going to stay. Piper sent her a small smile and picked up her fork, which earned a quiet sigh of relief from an uncharacteristically nervous Alex.

They ate in relatively comfortable silence (considering the load of information Alex had just dropped on her), which let Piper think about where she wanted to go with this relationship. She knew that getting involved with a drug importer was dangerous, but she doubted Alex would put her in danger. The woman seemed genuine and as far as Piper could tell, she had been completely honest with her. After all, Alex could have easily lied and led Piper on to believe she did something else for a living. Besides, there were worse 'occupations' out there, right?

She had never before been involved with anyone like Alex, personality or occupation wise, and Piper already knew that her heart had made her decision for her. Surely, even thinking about getting involved with Alex further and pursuing their relationship made Piper at least a little bit crazy, but the blonde's sense of adventure and her craving for sexy, mysterious, drug-dealer Alex's attention and lifestyle was undeniable. Anyway, Piper was sure that she was strong enough to walk away from a relationship that was dangerous to her wellbeing if it came to that.

Having made up her mind, Piper put down her cutlery and looked at Alex, waiting for the other woman to look up from her plate. When blue met green, Piper smiled at the woman. "If we're going to do this, you have to promise me that you won't ask me to do anything illegal. I like you, Alex Vause. I don't like your profession, but I am willing to look beyond it right now."

Alex's eyes lit up, her lips stretching into a big smile. "I promise. I swear on it," she said as she reached back across the table to grasp Piper's hands. "You won't have to do anything illegal. You have my word." Piper nodded, accepting the woman's promise and intertwined her fingers with Alex's across the table. She then picked up her fork with her free hand and resumed eating.

* * *

Having ordered a chocolate cheesecake to share for dessert, Piper was feeling on top of the world as Alex fed her the delicious cake. She made small moaning noises every time the cheesecake reached her mouth to indicate how good it is, and she saw something flicker in Alex's eyes every time she did so.

Refusing any of the cheesecake herself, Alex was happy to just look at Piper and see her enjoyment. She fucking _loved_ cheesecake, don't get her wrong. But looking at Piper and hearing the small noises she made as she ate the cheesecake? So much fucking better. Meanwhile, Piper was enjoying having Alex's undivided attention; the woman was looking at her like she's the only girl in the world and it made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

When the cheesecake slice was done, Alex offered to drive her home, which Piper graciously accepted. Waving the waiter over, Piper asked for the bill, which earned her a hearty chuckle from Alex and a smile from the waiter. "Your meal has been paid for, ma'am," he informed her before thanking them and bidding them goodnight.

Piper turned around to look at Alex, who just shrugged and rose up from her own seat to come around the table and offer Piper her hand, which she took. She tucked the chair back in after Piper and placed her hand on the small of her back, gently leading her out of the restaurant. Passing once again by the maître d', Alex sent him a small nod and then they were out of the restaurant.

The drive back to Piper's place was pleasant. Soft music filled the background as Piper gently played with Alex's fingers which were on her thigh, tracing lines and making small patterns on the pale skin as Alex drove. They both snuck glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, and shared shy smiles when they got caught each time.

Much too soon for Piper's liking, they had reached her apartment building. Alex had turned off the car and got out only to open Piper's door once again, grasping her hand and walking her towards the lobby door. Piper suddenly felt nervous – should she invite her upstairs? God, she really wanted to. The looks Alex had been sending her all night and the gentle little touches they shared throughout their dinner made Piper really hot, but she didn't want to seem easy.

The artificial lighting of the building illuminated Alex's face, and Piper couldn't help but think she was absolutely beautiful. Then, Alex started leaning in, and Piper's breath hitched. She tilted her head up towards the woman, closing her eyes and awaiting soft lips upon hers.

Only they landed on her cheek, and a teasing, "Didn't your mother teach you that you're not supposed to kiss on the first date?" was whispered in her ear.

When Alex pulled away, Piper stared at her, mouth agape. Her pupils were dilated and she couldn't help but feel as if she was in a dream again. Then, Alex reached up a hand and softly cupped Piper's cheek, her thumb gently tracing her full bottom lip.

"Trust me, kid, I want to kiss you so bad, but what's the fun in ruining the mystery? I had a great time tonight, and I'm looking forward to our second date," Alex softly said, her eyes searching all over Piper's face but ultimately settling on her lips.

Gathering some courage, Piper kissed the pad of her thumb. "What makes you sure that there's gonna be a second date, Ms. Vause?" Piper teased, in fact having already made up her mind that there's definitely going to be a second date. And a third, and a fourth…

Alex chuckled, deep and sexy. "Mmm, I bet if I reached under that tiny dress of yours into your barely-there panties, I'd find my answer."

Piper closed her eyes and tried to desperately keep her thighs from clenching. The woman was going to drive her crazy if she kept on saying things like that. In response, she just bit gently at the thumb still at her lips, which caused Alex to smirk.

Pulling away completely, Alex looked at Piper and motioned towards the door. "Goodnight, Piper. Sweet dreams. And by the way, you looked absolutely… _Ravishing_ tonight."

With an over-the-shoulder wink, Alex Vause retreated back into her black Bentley, waiting until Piper had made her way into her building's elevators until she started up her car and made her way home.

* * *

Just as Piper felt sleep overtaking her, she heard her phone buzz on her nightstand. Choosing to check the message now instead of in the morning, she saw that she had received a text from Alex.

**From: Alex  
****I wish I had the courage not to fight and doubt everything… I wish, just once, I could say, 'This. This is good enough. Just because I choose it.'**

Having no idea what the message meant and being too tired to try and decipher it, Piper simply smiled and put the phone down. She closed her eyes and hoped to dream of black hair, pale skin, and red lips.


	6. Ain't No Big Deal

**A/N:** Alex's text last chapter was actually a quote from Chuck Palahniuk's novel _Choke_.  
Hope you enjoy, and once again thank you for taking the time to review. :)

* * *

ABBA's 'Dancing Queen' woke Piper up at 8am on Saturday morning and she groaned as she reached for her phone, knowing exactly who it was.

"C'mon, Pol? 8 in the morning?" Piper mumbled sleepily into the phone.

"Oops?" Polly said and Piper could hear her smirk behind the phone. "I was just calling to invite you over for brunch."

"Brunch means a late breakfast or an early lunch, Polly. AKA not at 8 in the morning."

"Jesus do you complain a lot. Just be here by 11! See ya," the smaller brunette cheerfully said before the line went dead.

Dropping the phone on her bed with a loud groan, Piper ran her hands over her face and upon remembering last night, she couldn't help but break out into a smile.

Albeit she wasn't expecting Alex to actually be a part of an international drug cartel, she guessed it kind of suited her. The ridiculous amount of cash Piper guessed she had, her irresistible charm and intelligence, along with her confidence and the air of mystery just made sense in her occupation.

While Piper did not support this business in any way and somewhere in the back of her mind she'd later realize she'd wanted Alex to quit even at that point, she wasn't going to push the other woman. She respected her life choices and was sure the woman had her own reasons for being in the business. As long as Piper wasn't made part of the illegal activity and Alex wasn't a user herself, Piper was willing to turn a blind eye.

If she was being honest with herself, it was easy to forget what Alex did when she was with her. Her unique outlook on the world and her ability to direct conversation easily really was amazing. She gave Piper her undivided attention, which fortunately included smoldering looks and suggestive comments, and Piper really couldn't ask for anything better. She felt wanted and appreciated.

While she was surprised with the lack of lip action last night, she knew that waiting would make their inevitable kiss so much better. Piper was getting riled up just thinking about the other woman's full lips, and she couldn't wait to feel them against hers.

Piper grabbed her phone again and looked at Alex's last message from last night. She still had no idea what it meant or why the other woman had sent it, but she had a feeling that Alex would offer her no explanation even if she were to ask about it. Leaving it for now, she texted her good morning.

**To: Alex  
****Good morning! Slept well?**

She knew that there was no way Alex was up at this hour on the weekend. She had learned the hard way that the woman did not like to be awakened from her sleep (like her initial phone call, for example), and she was definitely not a morning person. In fact, she had to at least have two cups of coffee in her system until she was half a decent person in the morning. With the thought of Alex in her head, Piper made her way to the bathroom with a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Piper was outside Polly's door at ten to 11, impatiently waiting for her friend to let her in. When the door finally opened, Piper was surprised to see Larry greet her.

"Hey, Piper," he said, stepping aside and letting her get in.

"Good morning, Larry. Where's Polly?"

Larry pointed towards the kitchen, "She's been in there for like an hour, I think she's making enough food to feed an army."

Piper smiled and nodded, starting to make her way towards the kitchen for some much needed gossip with her best friend.

"Uh, Piper," Larry's voice stopped her, "How are you doing?"

Piper mentally sighed. Despite the fact that she was doing phenomenal thanks to a certain woman with dark hair, all Piper wanted was to tell Polly about her night. Not make petty polite conversations with Larry, who really never interested her much. He was alright, but Piper never understood how a guy like Pete – hilarious, sarcastic, and so lively – could be friends with someone as seemingly dull as Larry.

"I'm doing well. Job's crazy as usual and everyone drives me nuts, but I still seem to love it. We're getting more business, so I'm really happy. What about you, how's the writing going?" Piper didn't really care for the answer, but she didn't want to be pegged as impolite.

Larry shrugged, "It's… Going? I dunno, nothing's been picked up yet."

"I'm sure it'll all work out," Piper offered.

"I sure hope so," he said back lamely. Piper nodded and started inching her way towards the kitchen again, only to be stopped by his voice again. Jeez, couldn't this guy get the hint?

"You uh, you look great," Larry said as he came closer to her.

Piper, who had her back to him, rolled her eyes. God, she never thought she'd be so uninterested in someone in her whole life. Especially since her brain kept screaming, _Alex! Alex! Alex! _with every step she took closer to the kitchen, she really didn't want to endure any sort of lame attempts of flirting Larry was going to throw her way. She knew she looked good – she had a banging body thanks to frequent gym visits and the jeans she wore that day hugged her ass and long legs perfectly.

At that exact moment, Piper's phone vibrated in her hand. She knew exactly who it was, and felt she should compliment the woman's fine timing.

**From: Alex  
****Would've been better if you were beside me… But my dreams? Phenomenal.**

Piper's breath caught in her throat. Of course Alex had to be sexually suggestive first thing in the morning after she left her something short of high and dry last night.

Sparing a quick glance at the neglected Larry, Piper simply said, "Thanks". Deciding that she had enough of the exchange and really wanted to gush about Alex, especially after this text, Piper didn't wait for a reply as she made her way towards the kitchen. She barely heard Larry's quiet, "you're welcome," as she typed out a message on her phone.

**To: Alex  
Oh yeah? What were they about? **

After sending the message, Piper tucked her phone into the back pocket of her jeans and moved to stand behind her best friend.

"BOO!" Piper yelled in Polly's ear and the shorter woman screamed.

"Are you fucking crazy?! You nearly blew out my ear drum!" Polly swatted at her with the spatula she was using.

"Well you better recover right now because I have _so _much to tell you," Piper said as she leaned against the counter.

Polly's eyes were shimmering with excitement as she turned to look at her, "Oh my god, you got laid! I am the love guru! I rock!"

Piper's head fell back as she laughed loudly at her friend's ridiculous antics. "Not quite, love guru. She didn't even kiss me."

"Why the fuck not? Did you order something with garlic in it and breathe on her with your dragon breath?"

"No! God Polly, she's funny, and gorgeous, and romantic, and such a tease, and I loved all of it," Piper gushed out.

"Start from the beginning! I need to know everything," Polly said as she flipped over pancakes.

"She picked me up – right on time – in a ridiculously expensive Bentley. Oh! She also gave me a rose, which I thought was the sweetest thing; God, she seemed so shy about it. She drove and held my hand the entire time, and she opened my door for me and then I was in front of the most beautiful restaurant I've ever seen. Polly, I think I saw Gerard Butler there, that's how fucking fancy it was. She ordered for us in advance and got everything perfect; I swear I was halfway between vomiting and crying from how happy I was. We talked and she fed me cheesecake and she even had the bill pre-paid, Pol. Then she drove me home and kissed my cheek and told me she can't wait for our next date," Piper rambled out quickly and without breathing.

Polly looked at her with wide eyes, "Wow".

"And look at what she sent me last night! All mysterious and poetic," Piper giggled as she took out her phone and unlocked it only to find another message from Alex.

**From: Alex  
****It involved me, you, and chocolate. ;)**

"Are you sexting your girlfriend in my kitchen?" Polly screeched out as she looked at the text message on her friend's phone. Piper, mortified, quickly turned away and blushed a deep red.

"Not yet," Piper quietly said as she recovered from her initial embarrassment. She decided to write back to Alex before going on with her retell of the previous night.

**To: Alex  
****Interesting… What were we doing?**

Piper then scrolled up and found Alex's message from last night, turning to show it to Polly. The brunette re-read the message a few times, raising an eyebrow.

"Mysterious and poetic, indeed."

Piper nodded, a smile gracing her lips as she brought the cellphone up to her breast, pressing it against her heart. "And so, so romantic."

Polly laughed. "Someone's smitten," she teased the blonde. Piper for her part couldn't even deny it. Alex had totally entranced her. She was like an addiction and Piper constantly needed her fix.

"Anyway, what's with Mr. Boring out there in the living room?" Piper whispered to Polly, not wanting Larry to hear.

Polly shrugged, "Pete invited him over, sorry I didn't tell you. Pete's just out running a few errands and I let Larry in. And really Pipes, he's not that bad… He just talks a lot."

"He's been hitting on me."

"So tell him you like vagina, what's the problem?" Piper sent Polly a look. "Okay, tell him you like Alex's vagina," she corrected herself.

"He told me I looked good."

"Sorry?"

"It is making me _uncomfortable_, Pol. You know what that word means, right?"

Polly scoffed, "It means you need to get over yourself. Accept the compliment and go back to sexting your girlfriend."

Piper's response was cut short by her vibrating phone. "I will," she said as she reached for it. She was disappointed to find out that it was a text from her co-worker, Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson. Not disappointed because she didn't like Taystee, but rather because it was Alex. Taystee herself was hilarious and loud, always singing and dancing her way around the workplace and she really brightened up the otherwise dull environment of the office.

Piper replied to the text – something to do with work – and headed towards the living room where someone was knocking. She opened the door and greeted Pete with open arms, embracing Polly's boyfriend who became a good friend of hers over the years.

"So how's the girlfriend," he asked with a cheeky smiled when he pulled away from the hug.

Piper's mouth fell open in fake-surprise, "Polly!" She yelled across the apartment, "You have _such_ a big mouth!"

Polly, who heard the comment, came from the kitchen to see what it was all about. Her eyes immediately settled on Pete and her face split into a smile. Piper could clearly see the love in her eyes and she envied her best friend. She hoped that one day, she would get to share the same look with someone. The look that let everybody know just how completely and utterly in love she and her significant other were.

Piper smiled softly and quietly made her way towards the set table, sitting next to Larry and offering him a half-smile. Her phone vibrated again and Piper was happy for the distraction, and even happier when she saw who it was from.

**From: Alex  
We were eating ice cream. Chocolate ice cream.  
God, Piper. Your mind is always in the gutter. **

Piper laughed out loud; that woman was absolutely impossible and Piper already loved it. Her other texts were so suggestive, of course Piper was going to think of something dirty. Albeit Alex having a dream about them eating ice cream was cute, Piper had actually hoped that the porcelain-skinned woman was lying and that her dream involved them with much less clothes and a lot more chocolate.

**To: Alex  
Can't help it. You drive me crazy.**

With that quick text, she put away her phone once more. She felt Larry's eyes boring into the side of her head, but stubbornly kept her own on her hands. Thankfully, she had to endure Larry staring into the side of her face for only a short while, as Pete and Polly came out of the kitchen with plates full of food.

As everybody settled down and started piling food onto their plates, Pete started up again. "So tell us, Piper, how was your hot date yesterday? Get any action," he said with a wink.

Piper blushed, tucking her chin towards her chest. "It was great. No action… Saving it for later."

Pete whistled, "Nice. So what's her name again –"

"Alex," Polly corrected.

"Yeah, Alex. What does she do?"

Piper's eyes went comically wide. She completely forgot to mention one little detail to Polly… The fact that Alex worked for an international drug cartel. Piper looked around uncomfortably, her eyes landing on Polly's questioning ones. Feeling her friend's discomfort, Polly offered, "She's in corporate business… Right Pipes?" Piper just nodded dumbly. She knew that Polly wouldn't let her leave until she gave an explanation.

Larry suddenly piped up, "Wait, you're gay?"

With her gaze still directed at Polly, Piper rolled her eyes before she turned to look at Larry. "No. I like both."

He looked at her for a while before he simply nodded and went back to his food. Not amused, Piper once again rolled her eyes at the typical response.

* * *

The rest of the brunch went without a hitch, the hosting couple entertaining everybody with their exquisite humor that made Piper double over in laughter, clutching at her stomach. She really did love Pete and Polly, and she couldn't imagine a more perfect couple… Aside from herself and Alex, if they ever came to that.

When Larry and Pete decided to go on a jog after, Polly immediately seized the opportunity. "What the fuck was that, Pipes?"

Piper just shrugged.

"No, you don't get to do that. What does she do?" Polly came to stand in front of Piper who was doing her best to not meet Polly's eyes.

"She, uh…"

"She _what_?"

"Sheworksforaninternationaldrugcartel," Piper said it so quickly that it came out as one word. She closed her eyes and waited for the onslaught of Polly's rage. After about thirty seconds of no shouting, Piper opened her eyes to look at Polly's completely flabbergasted face.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Alex is a drug dealer and you forgot to mention it to me? Piper, have you actually fucking lost it?" Polly said, her pitch and volume raising with each question.

"I know it sounds horrible, Pol –"

"It _is_ horrible, Pipes!"

"I know! But I've never met someone like her. You'd think she went to some fancy college with the way she talks. She's smart and funny and she treats me so well and –"

"There's no _and_, Piper! She's a drug dealer! That's kind of what a call a deal breaker!"

Piper just stood motionless, staring at the floor.

"Holy shit," Polly exclaimed, observing her friend. "She's a drug dealer and you're actually okay with it," she said as she threw her hands up in the hair and started pacing around. "What if she is just using you as one of those, what do they call it, mules? Come on, Piper, you know better!"

Piper was suddenly angry – sure, Alex had a rather questionable career choice but damn it if Piper was dumb enough to mistake an attempt at making her smuggle in drugs as a date.

"Do I really now, Polly?" She asked, her voice loud and sure. "Maybe I am fucking clueless about everything else in life, but if there's one thing I'm sure about is that she could have lied to me, she could have told me she was a corporate lawyer or a fucking CEO and I would have believed her no problem, but she didn't. She was honest with me from the first moment and that's all I can ask of her."

The short brunette looked at her friend with absolute disbelief in her eyes, "Do you even hear yourself, Piper? She is a _drug dealer_. How fucking honest can she be when she plays around the law to smuggle in illegal shit?"

Piper crossed her arms over her chest. "She said she won't involve me in it. She promised me."

"It doesn't fucking matter, Pipes! She's not a good person!"

"Why? Because her life was probably so shitty that she felt the need to work for an international drug cartel to support her mother and herself?" Piper defended Alex with ardor.

"No! Because SHE IS A FUCKING DRUG DEALER!" Polly yelled, completely not understanding why her friend insisted on protecting someone who was involved with something so illegal. Her uptight, Connecticut-grown, Smith-grad of a friend who had never done anything remotely illegal, not even jaywalking across a street, was defending a woman who smuggled in heroin for a living. That's something Polly never thought she'd live to see.

Piper glared at Polly, "You know what? I don't have to explain shit to you, Pol. You're not the one dating her. It's my choice what I do." Piper said before she turned around and went into the living room, looking for her purse that was discarded somewhere in the room.

Polly followed after her friend, having obviously figured that she approached the sensitive situation in an awful manner.

"Don't leave, Pipes. Just listen to me. I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just looking out for you. I want what's best for you, and do I think that a drug-dealer of a girl is the best you can do? No, I don't. But yeah, it's your life, and since I can clearly see you like her so much, I can only say that I'll keep my mouth shut and be there for you if you need me," Polly explained to an angry Piper who was glaring at her with hard eyes the entire time.

After the explanation, Piper's expression softened. "I know you always want the best for me, Pol. But I think that this _is_ the best for me. _She _is the best for me, regardless of occupation… I-I've never felt this way, no other person has held me in a trance like she does."

Polly nodded, "I know what you mean, P. But please be careful, and be smart about it. I love you, you're my best friend, and I'll always try to support your decisions… Even when you're dating lesbian drug dealers."

The blonde moved to hug Polly, the two embracing in a quick hug after their mini-fight.

"I love you too, Pol. I do gotta run though, Taystee messaged me earlier about work. Tell Pete I said bye," Piper said as they pulled away from their hug. Polly smiled at her and told her that she will.

Once Piper was out of the apartment and the door closed behind it, she leaned her back heavily against the nearest wall and breathed out. She never thought telling her best friend about Alex would be that difficult, although she guessed that the reaction was understandable. If Polly, who was usually very open to anything, had reacted like that, Piper didn't know what her parents would make of her new love interest. Anyway, she was planning on telling them anything anytime soon.

* * *

Across town, Alex was having a somewhat similar conversation with Nicky, who joined her for a really, really late breakfast.

"You didn't even fuck her?" Nicky crudely asked as she bit at her chocolate croissant.

"For the tenth time, Nichols, _no_," Alex answered as she sipped from her black coffee. Sometimes she thought Nicky had hearing problems (or as she liked to call it, a selective hearing syndrome) where she didn't hear things that were repeated a dozen times.

"I still don't understand why the fuck not," the redhead mused.

Alex sighed. "I told you I'm serious about her."

"Yeah, you told me you were serious about Valarie too, and now she's in Buttfuck Nowhere, India, running your little drug errands."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "I was serious about her. Serious about getting her to work for me, that is."

"And this one's different?" Nicky asked as she wiped her mouth with the back of her sweatshirt. Alex grimaced.

"Stop doing that, it wasn't cute when you were 6, and it's not cute now. It's disgusting. But yes, she's different."

Nicky eyed her, trying to read the stoic expression that Alex tried to keep intact as to not give away any of her feelings towards the blonde.

"How's she different then?"

Alex shrugged, "She just is."

Nicky banged her hand on the table, "Holy shit, is my little Vause in love?"

"Fuck no," Alex said, perhaps a little too quickly. "I just fucking met her."

"Love at first sight," Nicky sang across the table, incredibly off tune.

"That's a buncha bullshit."

Nicky smirked, "Yeah, it really is, isn't it?"

Alex nodded, looking down at the dark liquid in her cup. She couldn't help but think… _And yet, maybe it isn't._


	7. I'd Rather Be Your Lover

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait again! I'm moving into university on Saturday and have been packing the entire time and seeing friends off. Also – Laura replied to me on Twitter so I can now officially die happy.  
As usual, thanks everyone for the feedback :) You guys keep me going!  
Sorry if chapter seems a little weird... First time writing something like this so uh, yeah. Hehe.  
Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to let me know what you thought!

* * *

"Alex," Piper girlishly giggled out as the other woman placed several kisses on her neck and encircled Piper's waist from behind.

It was their third date tonight and Alex had come a few minutes earlier to pick Piper up. The blonde had let her in and told her to wait in the living room while she finished getting ready. She was delightfully surprised when strong arms wound around her body and Alex's nose nudged her hair from one side of her neck only to lay kisses on it - the first real contact they've had since Alex kissed her cheek. And this was so much better.

Their second date was at Piper's favourite little Italian diner, but it had to end early as Alex got a call which she insisted could not be ignored. Hushed whispers indicated to Piper that it was indeed a 'business' phone call and she watched, with a crestfallen heart, as Alex's eyes hardened with every word that came out of the phone and the gears started moving in her head. After Alex had hung up, she informed Piper with an unreadable expression that she had to leave, but promised to make it up to her. She had sent her away in a cab that she paid for, squeezing her hand and kissing the side of her head sweetly in goodbye.

And making it up to her was exactly was she was doing.

"You look perfect, Pipes," Alex mumbled from the crook of Piper's neck, looking at Piper's reflection over the top of her glasses.

The blonde couldn't hold down the immediate smile the taller woman's words inspired. Every time Alex said something like that to her, her heart melted and her stomach dropped.

"I need to finish my other eye or my eyeliner will be uneven," Piper said while leaning towards the mirror in her bathroom, picking up her eyeliner and starting to fix her makeup. Before she could get started, the hands on her waist pulled her around and long fingers wrapped around her stick of liquid liner.

"Let me," Alex whispered and Piper had to fight off a shiver at Alex's proximity. Offering a small nod, Piper gently closed her eyes. A gentle hand touched her face; fingers trailing down her cheek and cupping her chin, tilting her head upwards. Alex fixed her eyeliner with a few precise and sure lines, her hand steady and cautious, sweet breath falling over Piper's face.

Piper heard Alex screwing the brush back into its little black container but kept her eyes closed, not to be disappointed as Alex softly whispered, "Done," in her ear and kissed her cheek quickly. Piper's eyes flattered open and she was instantly looking into deep gray-green ones, looking at her with intensity Piper didn't think existed.

"What are you thinking about?" Piper whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment they were having.

Alex's eyebrow raised briefly, a rare, genuine smile gracing her face. "You," she whispered back as started to lean down closer to Piper's face, her aim a pair of perfectly glossed lips.

But Piper, who was watching every moment, decided to turn Alex's own game against her. When Alex's lips were almost upon hers, she turned her head to the side and the soft lips ended up on her cheek. She smirked and then she heard Alex start to chuckle, a deep, sexy sound that really made Piper want to skip the date and spend the rest of the night in bed, fucking Alex's brains out.

"My little minx," Alex said as she pulled away.

"If you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen," Piper replied but her heart soared at hearing Alex call her hers. She wasn't even sure if the taller woman noticed her slip up, but if she did she hadn't said anything.

Meanwhile, Alex's heart was pounding. Had she really made that slip up - on the second date, nevertheless? God, where did her game go? Alex kept a cool composure but studied Piper's expression to see if she caught her little slip up. Piper's face was sporting a beautiful smile at what Alex assumed was their little bantering session, so Alex figured she hadn't heard her and mentally sighed out in relief. She didn't want Piper to think she was the creepy, clingy type, because she definitely wasn't.

"C'mon, Pipes. We're gonna be late if you keep on dolling yourself up for a dark movie theatre," Alex teased as made her way to the door.

"A girl's gotta look good!" Piper huffed and followed Alex, who just earnestly chuckled in her direction.

* * *

Alex walked into the theatre with her hands full of popcorn and Reese's Pieces candy, a brightly smiling Piper practically skipping alongside her, holding one drink with two straws sticking up from it. She had sneakily pre-purchased their tickets so that Alex wouldn't insist on paying for their date like Piper knew she would. Huffing at the blonde's antics, Alex simply tugged her over to the concessions stand and told Piper to get whatever she wanted – her treat, of course.

After much deliberation (Piper always found that they had too many delicious figure-destroying foods at theatres), Piper settled on a large bag of popcorn and decided that they were going to share a drink. Alex had gotten them the candy as well, obviously deciding that only popcorn wasn't enough to get through 2 hours.

They made their way to the back of the theatre, sitting in the middle and placing down their purchased food. Alex flopped down into her seat, huffing as popcorn spilled over her legs at the movement. Previews were already playing and Alex, as impatient as ever, silent scoped the crowed sitting in front of them. Mostly other couples, a few rowdy teens at the front… Nothing interesting. Then she looked at Piper, her eyes drinking in the blonde's side profile. Damn, she was mesmerizing. Piper turned to look at her, evidently feeling the weight of her gaze, and sent her a big smile.

Alex smiled back at her and nudged her with her elbow, "Wanna throw popcorn at people?"

Piper looked at her like she was crazy, "Now?"

"Fuck yeah, now!" Alex said while she grabbed a few pieces off her lap. "Okay, put all your stuff down and crouch down behind the seats in front of us. I'll throw the popcorn on three and then you duck completely."

"Alex!" Piper grabbed the woman's arm, "We can't do that!"

Alex raised her eyebrows, "Why not?"

Piper froze, her lips parted at she stared at Alex. Why couldn't they throw popcorn at people? Because it was uncivilized? Because they were adults? Somehow all those reasons seemed miniscule and unimportant when she looked into Alex's sure eyes. Having no good answer, Piper finally closed her mouth and nodded her head. "Okay."

So Piper crouched down in their row, facing Alex, who peeked over the seats and threw a handful of popcorn and quickly ducked down.

"What the fuck?!" They heard someone exclaimed from above them and Alex stifled her laughter as she heard a couple start arguing about whether or not popcorn actually fell at them from the ceiling.

Piper looked at her, for the first time seeing a childish wonder and excitement enter Alex's eyes and light up her face. The dark haired woman then nudged the popcorn bag towards her, indicating that it's her turn. Piper followed Alex's example, throwing a little further to the left and hitting a bunch of teenage girls who screeched loudly but then started laughing, and she giggled along with them. Alex watched her, a big smile still plastered on her face.

Soon enough, they heard the telltale music of the feature film and they both stood up, composing themselves and settling down into their respective seats.

Alex whispered to her, "See? That was fucking awesome!"

Piper nodded in agreement, it really was. She was never one for spontaneous, potentially risky actions, but being with Alex just gave her a rush of courage and she felt that she could really just take on the world.

The movie started and they both reached for the popcorn at the same time, their hands briefly touching in the bag. Piper looked over to Alex, who still hadn't moved her hand, and saw the woman's lip corner tug up in a small smile.

* * *

"It's hard to concentrate on a movie when you're staring holes into my face," Alex whispered to Piper about halfway into the movie. Piper quickly averted her gaze and slapped Alex's thigh.

"Stop the violence," came Alex's mock-hurt voice. Piper shot her a glare and turned back to watching the movie. She left Alex staring at the side of her face now.

"I thought you were concentrating on the movie," Piper teased.

Alex chuckled, "I found more tasteful things to look at." Piper blushed but sent her a shy smile. She loved it when Alex said those kinds of things to her.

Before Alex could reply, the couple in front of them turned around and sent them a disapproving glare. "Can you please be quiet?" Piper nodded and settled back into her seat.

"Fuckin' hicks, this movie sucks anyway, I'm never trusting you with such important decisions again" Alex whispered to her. Piper unfortunately had to agree, the movie was horrible and the humor lame.

"I'm sorry! I thought it would be funny!"

"Can you guys shut the fuck up? You've been talking the whole time," The guy in front of them said.

Piper looked over at Alex just in time to see her nostrils flare in anger. Alex Vause clearly did not like to be told what to do.

"I'll hum fucking Beethoven during the movie if I want to," She replied and the guy stood up from his seat to turn around and glare at both of them. He was around Alex's height, maybe a little taller, and was wearing an awful letterman jacket, indicating he was probably some kind of college sports jock.

"What are you doing in here anyway? Isn't this movie too straight for you?"

"Listen up you little fuckwad, I'm gonna give you 3 seconds to sit the fuck down and shut that dumbass mouth of yours before I guarantee that this night will end badly for you," Alex said as she squared her shoulders and stood at her full height.

The guy looked at Piper with a pointed look, "What the fuck are you, mute? Tell your girlfriend to shut the hell up."

Piper didn't even have time to get angry, because suddenly, the guy was yanked forward by his collar and was face to face with a fuming Alex. "Don't you ever, and I mean _ever_, talk to her like that. I will knock your teeth so far down your throat you're gonna be shitting them out for weeks," she growled into his face and the guy looked positively terrified.

"Is there a problem here?" One of the movie theater patrons shone on them with a flashlight. Within seconds, Alex let go of the young man's collar and straightened out her composure.

"The _gentleman_ in front of us has been talking the entire time and is disturbing my enjoyment of this fabulous movie," Alex smoothly replied. The guy started to protest and the patron nodded.

"Sorry Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the theater," the theater patron motioned towards the exit.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This bitch has been talking the whole time!" The guy shouted, turning heads and earning him "shhhh"s from the audience around. His girlfriend shot Alex a dirty look, but grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the theater with angry strides.

"Thank you for taking care of our little problem," Alex flashed a quick smiled at the patron who smiled back and made his way outside.

Piper just sat there shocked. Everything happened so quickly she barely had time to blink. When Alex sat back down, Piper reached for her hand, pressing their palms to each other's and then and intertwined their fingers together.

"Sorry 'bout that, kid," Alex once again whispered and squeezed Piper's hand.

"You didn't have to do that," Piper finally found her voice, referring to Alex defending her.

Alex scoffed, "Of course I did. Nobody's gonna talk to my lady like that." Piper's heart melted at her words. She loved overprotective Alex and honestly, watching her hand the guy his ass was a huge turn on.

"My princess in shining armor," Piper smiled.

"Ha, damn right!"

Alex had turned her attention back to the movie; her head cocked to the side a bit as she tried to make sense of the plot of the half-missed feature. Piper, however, couldn't concentrate on anything else but her. Sure, she had previous boyfriends or girlfriends stand up for her occasionally, but she had never had someone look like they meant their uttered threat. But when Alex threatened that guy, Piper had absolutely no doubt that one more wrong out of his mouth would result him in serious injury.

Piper knew that Alex was dangerous – with her charm, words, connections, and job. Yet when she held her hand like she currently was, or when she had her arms wrapped around her waist, Piper felt like she was in the safest place on her. And that scared the living shit out of her.

She had promised herself on their first date that she wouldn't get too attached, that she'd be able to tear away from Alex if she felt that she was being pulled into the illegal business her girlfriend ran. Now, Piper knew she wouldn't be able to do that. Looking at Alex's face illuminated by the glow of the screen, Piper knew she was in trouble.

* * *

They had made it back to Piper's place after the movie, walking the short distance while holding hands. The whole time, Piper willed for her hands to not become clammy and gross, because she really didn't want to gross Alex out.

Alex was silent for most of the walk, her hand clasping Piper's firmly and her brow a bit furrowed. Noticing this, Piper nudged Alex with her hip.

"What's wrong?"

Alex fixed her glasses with her free hand, "I have to tell you something." Piper gulped, this couldn't be good.

They were at the foot of her building, and Piper opened the lobby door for Alex to step through, which she surprisingly did. "Okay," she said as they got into the elevator.

Alex looked at her, eyes a darker shade of gray as she raked over Piper's appearance. It was a hotter night, probably one of the last ones of the year, so Piper had opted for some high-waisted, blue jean shorts and a tight v-neck over which she threw a simple black cardigan. She figured they were only going to a movie so dressing a little casual wasn't going to be a big deal.

The taller woman came to stand right in front of Piper, and the blonde started feeling nervous. Was Alex going to ask her to smuggle in drugs? Piper was sure she'd make a terrible mule – Polly always said she was a horrid liar and would get caught immediately.

Alex's intense gaze did not waver, her eyes calculating. Within a matter of seconds, Piper felt a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her in as a hot mouth slanted over hers. Piper moaned, her hands gripping the lapels of Alex's jacket as their lips moved together in a sweet clash of hot breaths and soft nips.

The elevator dinged to indicate that they had arrived on Piper's floor and Alex bent her knees briefly, placing strong hands on the back of Piper's thighs and hoisting her up, wrapping her legs around strong hips. The blonde squealed into Alex's mouth, wrapping her arms around her neck as she held on tightly.

"Give me your keys," Alex panted into her mouth before connecting their lips again. Piper struggled to concentrate on getting her keys out of her cardigan pocket because _damn,_ Alex was a phenomenal kisser.

With remarkable skill, Alex managed to get Piper's door open without fumbling with the keys, dropping Piper, or stopping their kiss. Instead, she carried Piper inside, closing the door with her foot and pressing Piper against it as she broke their kiss and trailed her mouth down Piper's neck, nipping at her pulse point.

Piper's head fell against the door with a dull thud, but she didn't have time to focus on the pain because Alex sucked her skin into her mouth. The blonde knew she'd have a couple of massive hickeys in the morning, but she couldn't bring herself to care as she cupped the back of Alex's head and urged her mouth closer.

Alex pulled away from her neck, her eyes wild and her lips swollen and Piper swore she's never seen someone look hotter. Alex's lips connected with hers again, Piper's bottom lip between Alex's as the woman started peeling the cardigan from her shoulders. As it fell to the floor, Piper found her footing again and pushed off the door, dragging Alex over to the couch and pushing her down to sit on it.

She straddled Alex's lap, her legs on either side of Alex as she leaned over her and gently took her glasses off the bridge of her nose, placing them to the side. The little indents from the glasses on the bridge of Alex's nose made her smile as she leaned to capture Alex's lips, a hand winding in long black hair and the other gently skimming fingertips over Alex's jaw.

Alex moaned into her mouth, dropping her hands to Piper's thighs and encouragingly squeezing. Piper suddenly felt warm flesh press into her lower back, Alex's hands having travelled up and beneath the thin fabric of her t-shirt. The blonde was panting hard, completely out of breath as she pulled at Alex's lower lip with her teeth gently, giving it a little lick before letting it go.

Her shirt was being tugged up immediately, and Piper let Alex throw the item across the room to land on the floor. Alex was busy running her lips over Piper's shoulders, her hands running all over Piper's torso. Piper swore she was about to pass out. Alex was everywhere – her smell, her presence, her touch… It was all too much and her head was spinning yet she couldn't stop the desire that coursed through her veins.

"You look so hot right now," Alex's voice was hoarse and heavy with unrestrained arousal in Piper's ear and she moaned, grinding her hips into down into Alex's in response.

Alex kissed here again, deep and long and Piper's head swam and her heart beat so hard against her ribcage that she thought it might burst out of her chest. Suddenly, she was being lifted by her hips by a clearly distraught Alex.

"I can't. Not like this," Alex panted out as she stood up. Piper just stared at her, disbelieving that this was actually happening.

"Is it… Did I do something wrong?" Piper asked, feeling dejected. Did Alex not find her attractive?

Alex was kneeling in front of her within seconds, her hands cupping Piper's face and lifting her gaze to connect with hers. "God, no. Don't ever think that. Trust me, I want to. I want to _so_ bad, Piper. But not like this."

"Then like _what_, Alex?" Piper was exasperated. Alex's ridiculous and uncalled for indecisiveness was driving her mad and quite frankly, she was more than a little turned on by their previous activities.

Alex just stared at her, eyes wild and a little frantic and Piper thought she was looking through her, lost in her own thoughts for a few moments.

"I don't know much, but this is what I've learned," Alex cleared her throat, "You'll fall for the last person you ever thought you'd be interested in. That's the tricky part. You might not even notice her at first. And she usually comes around just when you've stopped looking. But if you pay attention, you'll know it's her because she'll stand out from everybody else. She might even scare you. But if you're lucky enough to meet this girl, be smart enough to realize it and try not to screw it up."

Piper looked at her, not knowing what to say. The words were spoken so clearly yet sounded so fuzzy to her. Was this another one of Alex's mysteriously vague messages?

"What I'm saying… Is you stand out from the crowd to me. And that I'm trying not to screw it up. So you're going to get up, walk me to the door, let me kiss you goodnight, and go to bed. What you do in bed is of your own discretion, but I can promise you that if you'll wait for me – and I'm asking you to – it will be worth it," Alex told her, gaze unwavering.

Piper nodded dumbly, taking Alex's offered hand that pulled her off the couch and held on firmly until they came to stand in front of the door that Piper was pressed up against not long ago. Alex picked up Piper's discarded cardigan and let Piper put it on.

"Goodnight, Pipes," Alex whispered against her lips before she softly kissed them; just a simple press of lips against Piper's that left her yearning for more.

"Goodnight, Alex," Piper whispered back when they pulled apart. Alex sent her a small over-the-shoulder smile as she exited the apartment and Piper closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Had all that just happened? One second she was close to ripping Alex's clothes off and the next she was being left high and dry (okay, not really dry per se) again.

Piper debated taking care of her _itch_ herself as she passed by her couch and images of Alex undressing her flashed before her eyes, but decided to listen to her mysterious almost-lover and washed up before heading to bed alone.

* * *

In bed, Piper stared at the ceiling, replaying the night's events. Her usually boring, uneventful life was certainly starting to be more eventful, even if she was starting to get tangled up in the complicated, delicate web that was Alex Vause.

There was nothing about the woman that was not fascinating. Piper bet that she could spend months trying to figure Alex out, but wouldn't find anything that Alex didn't want her to see. The woman's walls were up and she was closed off, only letting Piper into her head and heart for brief moments before shutting her out again. The more Piper thought about her, the more she wanted to know. She wanted to be a part of Alex's life, but most of all, she wanted to know the real Alex. The real Alex who hid behind the façade of a badass, panty-charming drug dealer was vulnerable Alex who spoke to her in vague metaphors and looked at her like she was the best thing in the world. Piper knew she wouldn't rest until she'd cracked past the shell, and she was scared with where that would take her. But for once in her life, she was gearing up for an adventure like never before. An adventure with risks and complications and a lot of dead-ends, but hopefully one that ends in the greatest gain of her life.


End file.
